


Кое-что о Втором и Джейми

by Elbbircs



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Translation, Перевод
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbbircs/pseuds/Elbbircs
Summary: Шесть моментов из жизни Второго и Джейми.





	Кое-что о Втором и Джейми

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Six Things About Two and Jamie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/485626) by [chaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/pseuds/chaya). 



**1\. Все началось с ТАРДИС**

— Джейми!

— Доктор!

— Что, _черт побери_ , ты делаешь в моей спальне?!

— Доктор, это _моя_ спальня.

Что ж, выходит, проблема не в том, что Джейми спит в таком виде, а в том, что Доктор _застал_ его в таком виде. И не в том, что ТАРДИС опять поменяла комнаты местами, а в том, что это случилось в _момент_ , когда Джейми... в таком виде...

— Ты на меня глазеешь, — прерывает его мысли Джейми.

И проблема не в том, что Доктор не знает, что сказать, а в том, что комплиментов он не делал уже лет сто.

— Да, Джейми, это как бы. Вот что.

Доктор сжимает руки и прилагает усилия, чтобы закрыть глаза.

— Дело в том, что у тебя отличные ключицы.

В этот и без того неловкий момент Джейми прикрывает бедра одеялом.

 

**2\. Виктория ни о чем не догадывалсь**

— Доктор! — в голосе Виктории удивление, и это привлекает внимание Джейми. Он быстро пересекает комнату, видит Доктора, сидящего без рубашки, и у него краснеют уши. Доктор старательно отводит взгляд, в то время как Виктория рассматривает странную отметину у него на плече. — Больно? Не похоже на остальные синяки...

— Пожалуй, что нет, — неопределенно отвечает Доктор.

Джейми чешет нос и осторожно, стараясь не выдать своего интереса, наблюдает за выражением лица Виктории.

— Что ж, больше никаких падений с холмов, верно? — она сдержанно улыбается и присаживается рядом, чтобы заняться порезами на спине и руках. — От этого одно беспокойство. Джейми, не уходи далеко, — она указывает на место возле себя. — Ты следующий.

— У меня все в порядке, — громче, чем следует, заявляет Джейми и с виноватым видом прижимает руку к шее, где под платком спрятана такая же отметина. Он пятится к выходу и сбегает в свою комнату.

Какое-то время спустя и от души посмеявшись над той ситуацией, Джейми понимает, что поиск более скрытых и интересных мест для меток — невероятно увлекательное занятие. Доктор, добрая душа, относится к его экспериментам с пониманием.

 

**3\. Джейми ничего не боялся...**

...в отличие от Доктора.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Доктор, глядя на Джейми сверху вниз; тот тяжело дышит, щеки раскраснелись, и Доктору очень сложно сдерживать себя. Но он должен убедиться, что Джейми просит об этом всерьез. Ни в коем случае нельзя причинить ему боль. Надо сдержать свой порыв, ведь для Джейми это всего лишь второй раз, и он... не совсем понимает, о чем говорит. Пока что нет.

— _Сильнее_ , — настаивает Джейми. Он рвано дышит и выгибается, беспорядочно водя руками по бедрам Доктора в попытках схватиться покрепче, но из-за пота руки все время соскальзывают. В конце концов, Джейми сдается и переключается на себя; он скользит рукой вниз по телу и жмурится от удовольствия.

Что ж, почему бы не поддаться на уговоры, совсем чуть-чуть.

— Ах! Да, вот... так...

Доктор покрепче перехватывает его под коленями и пытается выровнять дыхание. Джейми откликается всем телом, напряжение растет, их будто обдает жаром, и это просто великолепно. Если Доктор не будет осторожен, если не сохранит нужный ритм, он рискует полностью потерять контроль и...

— Докт-о... Да! Да, вот-так-да-о-да, о-о-о...

А, к черту все!

 

**4\. Джейми пробовал все хотя бы раз**

— Это не то же самое, что килт.

— Ну, ты сам захотел это примерить.

— Да-да, — Джейми медленно поворачивается, внимательно рассматривая себя в зеркало, и слегка прищуривается. — Просто, сам знаешь... Мне не раз говорили, что я как женщина.

— Одеваешься как женщина, — автоматически поправляет его Доктор, — в женскую одежду.

— Да, так, поэтому... сам понимаешь, мне хотелось понять, из-за чего весь этот шум, — при следующем повороте он чуть не теряет равновесие. — Эти туфли невозможно носить! У девушек ступни более гибкие или как?

— Наверно, со временем становятся гибкими.

— Гм. Ботинки гораздо удобнее.

— Широкий пояс — это нечто! — вырывается у Доктора. — Тебе очень идет.

— Ага, — браслеты бренчат, когда Джейми оттягивает пояс, чтобы его поправить.

«А если бы ТАРДИС сломалась прямо сейчас?» — приходит в голову Доктору, и он погружается в размышления. Им бы сразу пришлось отправиться в путь — никаких переодеваний. Вместе к приключениям, когда Джейми так одет! Это настолько захватывает его воображение, что он не сразу слышит голос реального Джейми.

— Доктор, _Доктор_! Что это за вибрации — вон там? Доктор? Почему ты хихикаешь?

 

**5\. Джейми с удовольствием черпал знания из обширных библиотек ТАРДИС**

— Я хочу, чтобы ты втрахал меня в матрас.

Доктор удивленно смотрит на Джейми, взгляд его затуманивается, а рука сама дергается вниз, к поясу брюк, а потом резко вверх, к груди.

— Прямо. В. Матрас.

— Джейми?..

— Так говорила одна девушка из книги. Мне понравилось, как это звучит.

— Из книги?..

— Из той, что я читаю. Я заблудился и нашел новую библиотеку.

— Библиотеку?..

— Доктор, матрас.

— Матрас...

— Да, матрас, — говорит Джейми. Он наклоняется к Доктору, проводит языком по мочке уха и дальше по шее к точке, где отчаянно бьется пульс. Как он так быстро освоился? Он узнал об этом только две ночи назад.

Джейми опускает руку и твердо сжимает член Доктора:

— Это не просто слова, уж поверь.

 

**6\. Зои все знала**

— Вам правда стоит прекратить, — выдает она как-то за завтраком, спокойно намазывая булочку маслом.

Джейми застывает, не донеся кувшин до кружки.

— Нам надо прекратить пить апельсиновый сок? — спрашивает он в замешательстве.

— Нет, Джейми, я говорю не о соке, сок очень полезен. Обожаю сок.

Со вздохом Зои упирается подбородком в ладонь.

— Меня беспокоит, что вы держите меня за дуру. Зачем скрывать от меня свои отношения? Видно же, что у вас все в порядке: есть и дружба, и близость, и регулярный секс. Вообще-то, секс настолько регулярный, что нет ни дня, чтобы Джейми не вышел к завтраку с лохматой головой. Так откуда эти тайны, и от чего вы меня защищаете? Можно подумать, что вам _стыдно_.

В полной тишине Зои приступает к завтраку. С нечитаемым выражением лица Доктор вынимает кувшин из застывшей руки Джейми и разливает сок по кружкам: сначала ему, потом Зои и наконец себе.

Какое-то время Джейми сидит без движения, потом поднимает руку и проводит ей по волосам, проверяя их состояние.


End file.
